Knowing You
by Gilgummybear
Summary: This story will be about Vecpio (Vector x Espio), they are high school students. Will have romance and drama. Vector is a cool and popular guy at school while Espio is a smart and cute guy who starts to have a crush on Vector.


Chapter 1

 **(Hello everyone! This is my first time writing here! I love Vecpio [Vector x Espio] so thought of making my first Vecpio story. I'm a slow writer so may upload chapters late, plus college, early sorry :'D**

 **Anyway, this story will be based in AU where the characters will be in high school. I want to try out these theme with Vecpio, I don't know what else to say so hope you enjoy!)**

" _This is how my day always start…."_ staring at the window, a purple chameleon sits. He is wearing round glasses, khaki sweater over a white shirt, cerulean pants and black shoes. He is right now in his math class at Kuuma High School, he is at his in second year.

He has been too distracted staring at the window, which is besides his desk. The teacher apparently had notice him when she asked "Espio, if x-1 – 1 is divided by x - 1 the quotient is..?"

Espio turned his attention to her before saying " **–** **1** **/** **x** "

"Correct answer as always Espio" she turn her attention back to the board. 

Espio could hear some students whisper things about him like: _"He is so nerdy that I bet he would only date a book" "He is so stupid"_

He ignore them always, not caring about the bad comments he receives. Though thanks to those comments no one talks to him. He don't have anyone who he can call a friend, everyone avoid him at every cost. Soon the bell rang, and most of the class rushed out of the class.

Espio got up last after picking up his books holding them close to his chest. He saw all the students in the hallway taking most of the space, he sigh and tried to pass through all the students that were blocking his path.

After he managed to get out of the hallway he felt relief, feeling being squashed by students doesn't help the fact that he is claustrophobic. Just as he was going to head downstairs, a student was playing with a soccer ball when he kicked it and it went right towards Espio's face.

Espio didn't got time to react but just then the ball was stopped by someone. That's when he met him…

"HEY! Since when do we play soccer inside walls?!"

Espio look up to see non other than Vector the crocodile, popular in the whole high. He stopped the ball with only one hand, centimeters away from Espio's face. Espio blinked after he processed what happened before he couldn't help but to blush after.

Vector threw the ball back to the student before looking at Espio making him get tense for a moment, gripping onto his books.

"Are ye alright?" Vector gave him a friendly grin.

Espio got some trouble finding his words that he just gave him a nod as a yes.

"Hey Vector we must go!"

"Comin'! Well gotta go now, take care" Vector walk away from the scene leaving behind a blushing chameleon.

Espio bit his lower lip and curled his tail more than usual, _"h-... he spoke to me..first person that have spoken to me!"_ he walks fast heading to his other class.

For the rest of the day Espio couldn't help but to think of Vector, he is surprised to be saved from a soccer ball and then get spoken back at. After class he went to the schoolyard where students art playing ultimate frisbee in PE. Among them is Vector, the person Espio is paying more attention to.

" _I must thank him…"_

Soon they were doneplacing everything in its place, a armadillo went to Vector patting his back cheerfully. "That was a great game back there Vec! But lately I'm getting more agile than you. Are you training like you're supposed too?"

Vector made a chuckle "Of course I am! What you take me for Mighty? Yeh just having luck until I come back to first place!"

"Whatever you say.. Hey are you still coming to train with us this Saturday?"

"So ye can see me show off my strength? Sure"

"Great! Well I have to go now, see ya Vec!" Mighty made a wave with his right hand and then head off.

Vector stayed back doing some stretching by himself, Espio made a his left hand into a fist and frown _"This is my chance!"_

He took steps forward, heading to Vector _"Just go there.. Thank him and go.. That easily. I can do this!"_

Just a few feet of distance Espio stops, he was getting too nervous to get near him. He isn't used to talk to someone else than the teachers and people behind the counters from stores.

 _"You can do it! Just walk there!"_

Espio then turned around mumbling "I can't.."

"Hello there!"

Espio froze in place, he got noticed by Vector. He turned back around facing Vector with red cheeks. "Um…I-I was… uhh.."

"Aren't ye the boy that almost got hit by the soccer ball?.. Yeah, yes ye are!"

Espio nod at him "y-yes.."

"What brings ya here?"

"I-I just …." Espio bowed in a Japanese style "I forgot to thank you for helping me out… Thank you"

Vector smiles at him "It was nothin' Ye were lucky I was around and noticed the ball. By the way what's yer name? I'm Vector"

Espio stood up straight "I.. I'm Espio.."

"That's a unique name ye have there, Espio. Are ye a foreigner?"

"Y-yes came here three years ago"

"Ah, I see. It is nice meeting ya though I don't recall seeing ya so often"

"... I am not very good socializing with others.."

"Really? But ye are doin' it well right now"

Espio got surprised, he was saying the true..this is the longest time he have talked with someone he just met.

"I… guess you are right!" he smiles at Vector

"Are ye a first year student?"

"I am third year student actually"

"I see. A year younger than me, I am in senior year"

"That is great.. Oh! I shouldn't take more of your time.. I should get going" Espio took steps back.

"Oh yes I should get going too, but.. We can keep talking like this sometime, if ye aren't busy"

Espio again got surprised, "You want to keep talking with me?..."

"Yeah, ye are interesting to talk to" Vector wink at him.

"I-I am surprised to hear that.. Thank you" Espio shyly smile.

Vector smiles back and grabbed his bag, "see ya, Espio"

"Goodbye!" Espio nod and walked away all blushy.

" _That went better than I expected.. He could be my new friend though.. Why I blush so much?"_

The next day, Vector walk in the cafeteria with Mighty, Vector got a tray and serve himself some pancakes, blueberry muffin, french toast, scrambled egg, orange juice. While Mighty got a apple, pancakes, french toast, milk.

"So anything happened after I left?" Mighty ask.

"Actually something did happened, I met someone"

Mighty look at him grinning "well well Vector meeting someone new"

Vector chuckled "Not like that! It is this guy, he is small and somewhat shy"

"Oh do I know this guy?"

"Actually.." Vector look at his right and smile, pointing with his finger "-he is right over there"

Mighty look at the direction Vector is pointing at, he saw the nerd, Espio who is sitting by himself eating his breakfast. He frown in confusion "Are you pointing at the chameleon or..?"

"Yes him, he is nice to speak to actually. We could go-"

"Vector we aren't going to sit with him" Mighty interrupted.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, he is the nerd of here, no one gets near him. If you do, you will make everyone stop talking to you all because of him"

"I don't see the problem in speaking to him"

"Look just don't get near-VECTOR!" Mighty noticed that Vector was no longer besides him but near Espio.

"'Morning Espio, can I sit here?" Vector smile at him.

Espio blinks looking at him "Ofcourse.."

Vector sat in front of him, as soon as he did he noticed others started to mumble things staring at them. Espio also noticed and stares down at his plate ".. you don't have to be near me.. Others will start talking bad-"

"I don't care what other think. They can think anything they want" Vector say as he takes a bite from his pancake.

"..." Espio stares at him amazed, _"He don't mind others.."_

Vector smile glancing at him "I really don't care what other say about me, I do what I think it's right"

"... you are kind, Vector.." Espio smile all blushy.

Mighty sat in another table frowning at them "That chameleon…"


End file.
